


Comfort

by wingsofthenight



Series: Exactly Who We Are is Just Enough [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, in fact pretty much all comfort, mostly comfort, that's the title for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofthenight/pseuds/wingsofthenight
Summary: It turns out that Dante may occasionally seek comfort in a different form than normal. Lady thankfully takes this all in stride.





	Comfort

Lady was used to a lot of Dante’s quirks at this point. Even if their relationship was still only about three and a half months old, they had been friends for over nine years. More than enough time to learn all about him. She may have only officially moved in recently, but she had assumed she wouldn’t be thrown any major curveballs.

She should have remembered what happened when you assumed, because she had not in any way expected her lover to burst in the door in his devil form and clutch onto her like his life depended on it, a whine escaping him as he leaned down and buried his head in her hair, wings wrapping around her as he shook.

Lady’s first thought was frustration that he was even taller in this form. He was already over a foot taller than her normally, and he added at least half a foot to that in his devil trigger. It just wasn’t fair, she wasn’t even all that short and was just at average height, but you would never know it from the people she spent time with.

Her second thought was worry for her lover. He only ever triggered in battle and released it as soon as any danger was past. For him to still look like this now, and to have seemingly rushed home…

“Dante,” Lady whispered, managing with some difficulty to move her arms to embrace him, leaning her head against his chest, finding to her surprise that his skin was far softer than one would think. It was hard, yes, but something about it… she couldn’t put her finger on what it was, but it was more comfortable than one would assume.

“There was a fire,” Dante said quietly, slightly echoing and deeper voice doing nothing to hide the painful memories that would have arisen. “Demons attacked a family. They all got out, but…”

“…it was still too close,” she softly finished for him, closing her eyes in sympathy. She knew that feeling of past memories coming back when you tried to bury them all too well.

More than once she’d been just as shaken after a job to take care of a wannabe sorcerer, after all.

Dante just nodded, clutching on to her even tighter. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I know you don’t like me when I look like this, but-“

“What?” Lady asked, blinking in shock. “What gave you that idea?”

If anything, her half devil curled around her even more. “You’re always on edge when I trigger.”

She sighed, all but slamming her head against his chest in frustration. “Dante. I got over it a long time ago. I’m on edge because you only ever trigger in battle. When we’re fighting. And I’m trying to keep myself from getting even more scars.” She ignored the low growl that escaped him at that reminder. He did it anytime the possibility of her getting hurt was brought up, so it was nothing new. “If you want to occasionally show your Devil Trigger in the house, you can.” She paused, before adding against her better judgement, “Besides, it is kind of nice when it’s this cold out, after all.”

She tried her best to hide her disappointment when his wings unwrapped themselves from around her and moved back to lay in their usual coat around his body and he loosened his grip enough to look down at her with those glowing eyes that did nothing to hide the emotions he felt at any given moment. After a moment, he leaned down, kissing her on the forehead with surprisingly soft lips before leaning his forehead against hers. “Would… would you mind if I just stayed like this and just held you? For a little while?”

Lady couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped. No, the distorted voice did nothing to keep her from understanding him just as well as when he was in human form. “It _is_ cold,” she said, letting that be her answer.

Dante just gave her a bright smile, picking her up, ignoring her shout (not squeak, definitely not squeak) of protest as he carried her upstairs, carefully settling on the bed with only minimal creaking, wings wrapping around her just as they had downstairs as he buried his head in her hair yet again.

 _Well,_ she thought as she let herself sink into the warmth, _this is a much better outlet for our shitty memories than drinking. Not to mention nice and warm… it is weird, but I think I can accept this. I know who exactly I chose after all, and he’s still Dante, no matter what he looks like on the outside. If I couldn’t accept him like this, I would deserve him even less than I already do._

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore the 500 mistakes, I wrote this in a hurry before my sister's graduation and will fix them as soon as I can :'D
> 
> Anyway, I may have kind of had Lady react too positively to this, but they've known each other for years and share a bed. She knows who he is. Also Devil Trigger cuddles are warm and nice and I want some.
> 
> Fun fact: the original idea for this was Dante lapsing into a somewhat feral state and basically protecting Lady and cuddling around her like a dragon protecting their hoard. Might use that for something else though, maybe with SDT Dante...


End file.
